Ultimatums of the Heart
by Slyther1nPr1ncess
Summary: Draco finds himself in love with Hermione and she is none the wiser. How will he get her to love him back and where would that relationship lead them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Just FYI this is my first Fanfiction ever. I've read a bunch of them and have finally decided to write one of my own. I hope to have another chapter posted soon, tell me what you think of this one :)**

This was the first day of the new school year. He was supposed to be having fun, catching up with his housemates, or trying to score with some of the more flirtatious fifth years on campus. But no, he couldn't keep his mind (or his eyes) off the know-it-all, bushy haired, mudblood at the bloody Gryffindor table.

_Why, oh why was this happening to me! I'm too good for her! I'm a pureblood and she's just a lowly mudblood. She doesn't even deserve to be in my presence much less occupying my every thought… but just look at her; she's radiant. So Beautiful. _

"Let the Feast begin!" Dumbledore's voice yanked him out of his reverie and back to the excited chatter of his fellow Slytherins. He ate his meal while his thoughts drifted back to the Gryffindor Princess, no longer fighting them but accepting them for what they were. He, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Hermione Granger, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He couldn't deny any longer that he wanted to be the one to make her smile, not those two oafs Potter and Weasley. He wanted her to look at him with something other than loathing. He wanted to tell her all his secrets and hear all of hers. But he couldn't because of this pathetic war that frankly, he didn't even see the point of fighting in anymore.

As everyone stood to leave Draco once again was brought back to reality and made for the door. He stood and joined the crowd funneling out of the Great Hall, only to be shoved from behind by wonder boy and his sidekick ginger.

"Whoops. Didn't see you there Ferret." Sneered Potter while Weasley snickered and Hermione looked on, a hint of embarrassment coloring her cheeks. Being taken by surprise of her sudden proximity, Draco could only glare at Potter and walk away, hoping to Merlin that Hermione didn't notice the longing in his eyes when he glanced at her.

Draco walked down the familiar corridors of the dungeons and into Slytherin Common Room, where he made himself comfortable on the black leather couch and started a fire to try to combat the chill in the air. Just as his heart was settling to a normal pace Pansy droped down on the couch beside him and placed her hand on his leg.

"I haven't seen you all summer Drakie. Why don't we go to your room and catch up. I learned some new things that I've been dying to do with you!" she whispered seductively in his ear.

"I told you this last year Pansy, I'm not interested in riding the village bike anymore. Why don't you go find someone else to whore around with."

"Oh come on Drakie! You know we always have fun together." She murmured in his ear as her hand assuredly slid towards the apex of his thighs.

"I said no!" Draco yelled as he shot up and walked to his chambers, ignoring the questioning looks he received from his housemates. He had told Pansy he didn't want to sleep with her anymore, but he didn't tell her why he was no longer interested.

He tried using her last year to forget about his blossoming feelings for the Gryffindor, but every time he looked down at Pansy as he was pumping in and out of her he could only imagine Hermione. The only way he could even come to completion was by imaging it was Hermione that was mewling beneath him, that they were her legs wrapped around him, and that it was her screaming out his name as she crashed into the wall of ecstasy, clamping down around his cock and bringing him to his own orgasm.

But when it was all said and done, it was Pansy lying in his arms breathless and sweaty, and Draco's heart would yearn for Hermione all the more. He would always regret their escapades the moment they were finished because it only made him realize what he would never have with Hermione. So, he made a decision; he would have Hermione, or he would have nobody.


	2. Chapter 2

A new school year meant many things for Hermione Granger; new books, new classes, new challenges and new adventures. But, as Hermione considered these changes, all of her friends around her were thinking of less academic possibilities for the year.

She had already noticed the way Harry and Ginny looked at each like they had a dirty little secret (although it was blatantly obvious what they were hiding). She had also caught Ron and Luna in some compromising positions in the dark corners of the Gryffindor Common Room, and to her surprise she stumbled upon Neville and Lavender going at it like bunnies in an abandoned classroom on her way back from the library one night.

Although she had no interest in pairing herself with some randy teenage boy, Hermione felt as though she were missing out on something. Like it was something she was supposed to be doing and if she didn't she would be missing out on some important teenage experience.

_That's ridiculous. It's just a classic case of peer pressure to conform into what everybody else has deemed normal. Well I'm obviously not your typical teenage girl so I shouldn't be expected to act like one. Besides it's probably such a drag to be tied down by a stupid boy. Lavender did look like she was enjoying herself though…_

"Earth to 'Mione!" Harry said while snapping his fingers in front of her face. "What has you so deep in thought?"

"Oh, nothing important. Ready to go?" she asked Harry and Ron. They were just finishing their breakfast before they headed to Hogsmeade for the day.

OoOoOoO

"Do you really need more books? You already have enough to fill an entire library!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione dragged him and Harry towards the bookstore, Tomes and Scrolls.

Hermione just giggled and shook her head saying, "I can never have too many books Ronald. And you know this is my favorite store in Hogsmeade."

"Can't Ron and I just go to Honey dukes while you shop here and then we can meet at Three Broomsticks in an hour?" Harry asked with a hopeful smile plastered on his face.

"Fine. But make it an hour and a half. They just received a whole new selection of books on different types of advanced potions and you guys know how much I want to be a Potions Mistress."

"'Kay" They muttered simultaneously, already turned to go to the sweet shop.

An hour and ten minutes later, Hermione was finished scouring through the new books and was now browsing through the seemingly never ending shelves of the store. She mindlessly pulled out a book and browsed the cover, lost in her thoughts so much that she didn't even think that someone could stumble upon her with an erotica novel in her hand, staring at the intense scene on the front cover.

"Who would have thought the Gryffindor know-it-all would be into graphic sex novels? You really can get everything you need from your precious books now can't you Granger?"

_Oh shit. Malfoy has to appear at the most inconvenient moments doesn't he? _

"I…I wasn't reading it! I just happened to pull it off the shelf when you came sneaking up behind me," she fibbed, hoping he couldn't see right through her lie like Ron and Harry could.

"Whatever you say Ganger, whatever you say," he said as he glanced down at the book still in her hand and backed away, smirking. "Just try not to picture me too often as you buck against your own fingers, because Merlin knows no boy would touch you you filth mudblood." And with that he turned and walked out of the store leaving her staring after him, mouth agape and rage in her eyes.

_Hah! Picture Malfoy? Not in a million years! How he got the title "Slytherin Sex God" is beyond me! I don't even know how he got any girl to sleep with him in the first place! Damn, now I have to go meet Harry and Ron and they will definitely know something is the matter. Stupid fucking Malfoy!_

When Hermione arrived at The Three Broomsticks she found Harry and Ron with Ginny and Luna, all of them looking quite cozy in the corner booth.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late but the checkout line took forever. I'm really kinda tired so I'm just going to head back now. But you guys should stay and have fun, I'm just gonna go take a nap," Hermione feigned a yawn and left the couples, feeling quite left out.

OoOoOoO

As Hermione lay in bed that night she could not stop the reoccurring thoughts about the erotica book from Tomes and Scrolls. The image of the muscular man with his arms anchoring the practically naked woman to his chest as her head was thrown back in ecstasy brought warm sensations to Hermione's lower abdomen. She soon could not control the feeling of desire coursing through her, so she succumbed to the sensations and brought her hand down to her heat, nudging herself closer to the edge of her orgasm.

When her release did come she was shocked to find herself imagining Malfoy holding her close and pumping in and out of her as she shuddered in pleasure beneath him.


End file.
